Papillomaviruses infect a wide variety of different species of animals including humans. Infection is typically characterized by the induction of benign epithelial and fibro-epithelial tumors, or warts at the site of infection. Each species of vertebrate is infected by a species-specific set of papillomavirus, itself comprising several different papillomavirus types. For example, more than sixty different human papillomavirus (HPV) genotypes have been isolated. Papillomaviruses are highly species-specific infective agents. For example, canine and rabbit papillomaviruses cannot induce papillomas in heterologous species such as humans. Neutralizing immunity to infection against one papillomavirus type generally does not confer immunity against another type, even when the types infect a homologous species.
In humans, papillomaviruses cause genital warts, a prevalent sexually-transmitted disease. HPV types 6 and 11 are most commonly associated with benign genital warts condylomata acuminata. Genital warts are very common, and subclinical or inapparent HPV infection is even more common than clinical infection. While most HPV-induced lesions are benign, lesions arising from certain papillo-mavirus types, e.g., HPV-16 and HPV-18, can undergo malignant progression. Moreover, infection by one of the malignancy-associated papillomavirus types is considered to be a significant risk factor in the development of cervical cancer, the second most common cancer in women worldwide. Of the HPV genotypes involved in cervical cancer, HPV-16 is the most common, being found in about 50% of cervical cancers. The prevalence of HPV-18 ranges from approximately 8-31% depending on the geographical location, and in most areas worldwide, HPV-45 is the third most frequent, oncogenic HPV type (Bosch, F. X., et al. (1995, J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 87: 796-802).
In view of the significant health risks posed by papillomavirus infection generally, and human papillomavirus infection in particular, various groups have reported the development of recombinant papillomavirus antigens and their use as diagnostic agents and as prophylactic vaccines. In general, such research has been focused toward producing prophylactic vaccines containing the major capsid protein (L1) alone or in combination with the minor capsid protein (L2). For example, Ghim et al, Virology, 190:548-552 (1992), reported the expression of HPV-1 L1 protein, using vaccinia expression in Cos cells, which displayed conformational epitopes and the use thereof as a vaccine or for serological typing or detection. This work is also the basis of a patent application, U.S. Ser. No. 07/903,109, filed Jun. 25, 1992 (abandoned in favor of U.S. Ser. No. 08/216,506, filed on Mar. 22, 1994), which has been licensed by the assignee of this application. Also, Suzich et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., U.S.A., 92:11553-11557 (1995), report that the immunization of canines with a recombinant canine oral papillomavirus (COPV) expressed in a baculovirus/-insect cell system completely prevented the development of viral mucosal papillomas. These results are important given the significant similarities between many HPVs and COPV. For example, COPV, similar to HPVs associated with anogenital and genital cancer, infects and induces lesions at a mucosal site. Also, the L1 sequences of COPV shares structural similarities to HPV L1 sequences. Given these similarities, the COPV/beagle model is useful for investigation of L1 protein-containing vaccines, e.g., investigation of the protective immune response, protection from natural infection and optimization of vaccination protocols. (Id.)
Also, a research group from the University of Rochester reported the production of human papillomavirus major capsid protein (L1) and virus-like particles using a baculovirus/insect cell expression system (Rose et al, University of Rochester, WO 94/20137, published on Sep. 15, 1994). In particular, they reported the expression of the L1 major capsid protein of HPV-6 and HPV-11 and the production of HPV-6, HPV-11, HPV-16 and HPV-18 virus-like particles.
Further, a University of Queensland research group also purportedly disclosed the recombinant manufacture of papillomavirus L1 and/or L2 proteins and virus-like particles as well as their potential use as vaccines (Frazer et al, WO 93/02189, published Feb. 4, 1993).
Still further, a United States government research group reported recombinant papillomavirus capsid proteins purportedly capable of self-assembly into capsomere structures and viral capsids that comprise conformational antigenic epitopes (U.S. Pat. No.5,437,951, Lowy et al, issued Aug. 1, 1995). The claims of this patent are directed to a specific HPV-16 DNA sequence which encodes an L1 protein capable of self-assembly and use thereof to express recombinant HPV-16 capsids containing said HPV-16 L1 protein.
With respect to HPV capsid protein containing vaccines, it is widely accepted by those skilled in the art that a necessary prerequisite of an efficacious HPV L1 major capsid protein-based vaccine is that the L1 protein present conformational epitopes expressed by native human papillomavirus major capsid proteins (see, e.g., Hines et al, Gynecologic Oncology, 53:13-20 (1994); Suzich et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., U.S.A., 92:11553-11557 (1995)).
Both non-particle and particle recombinant HPV L1 proteins that present native conformational HPV L1 epitopes have been reported in the literature. It is known that L1 is stable in several oligomeric configurations, e.g., (i) capsomeres which comprise pentamers of the L1 protein and (ii) capsids which are constituted of seventy-two capsomeres in a T=7 icosahedron structure. Also, it is known that the L1 protein, when expressed in eukaryotic cells by itself, or in combination with L2, is capable of efficient self-assembly into capsid-like structures generally referred to as virus-like particles (VLPs).
VLPs have been reported to be morphologically and antigenically similar to authentic virions. Moreover, immunization with VLPs has been reported to elicit the production of virus-neutralizing antibodies. More specifically, results with a variety of animal papillomaviruses (canine oral papillomavirus and bovine papillomavirus-4) have suggested that immunization with VLPs results in protection against subsequent papillomavirus infection. Consequently, VLPs composed of HPV L1 proteins have been proposed as vaccines for preventing diseases associated with human papillomavirus infections.
For example, it has been reported that the L1 protein can assemble into VLPs when expressed using recombinant baculovirus and vaccinia virus vectors and in recombinant yeast (Hagensee et al, J. Virol., 68:4503-4505 (1994); Hofmann et al, Virology, 209:506-518 (1995); Kirnbauer et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 89:12180-12184 (1992); Kirnbauer et al, J. Virol., 67:6929-6936 (1993); Rose et al, J. Virol., 67:1936-1944 (1993); Sasagawa et al, Virology, 206:126-135 (1995); Suzich et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 92:11553-11557 (1995); Volpers et al, Virology, 200:504-512 (1994); Zhou et al, J. Virol., 68:619-625 (1994)).
Most previous recombinant L1 preparations isolated from eukaryotic cells have resulted in a variable population of VLPs approaching 55 nm in diameter, which are similar in appearance to intact virions. However, VLP assembly is somewhat sensitive to cell type. For example, L1 expressed in Escherichia coli is expressed largely in the form of capsomeres or smaller, with few or no capsids apparent either in the cell or upon purification (Rose et al, J. Virol., 67:1936-1944 (1993); L1 et al, J. Virol., 71:2988-2995 (1997)). Similar results are observed when the polyoma virus VP1 protein is expressed in E. coli (Salunke et al, Biophys. J., 56:887-900 (1989)).
To date, there has been no effective method for eliciting high titered neutralizing antibody responses against two or more HPV types with a single VLP. Indeed, due to the rarity of authentic human papillomavirus stocks very little work has been conducted on cross-neutralizing antibody responses. However, the ability of HPV VLPs to elicit antisera that would cross-react with other HPV VLP types has been examined. Antisera to individual HPV VLP types have been tested by ELISA for reactivity with a variety of other HPV VLP types. In general, antibody reactivity to HPV VLPs is type-specific. The antiserum reacts with the VLP that was used in the generation of the antiserum but not with other HPV VLP types. In cases where a high degree of cross-reactivity of the antiserum with other VLP types have been reported, the amino acid sequences of the heterologous HPV type has been highly homologous to the original type. For example, strong anti-VLP antibody cross-reactions have been reported between HPV-6, HPV-11 and between HPV-18, HPV-45 (R. C. Rose, personal communication, W. White et al., in preparation, L. F. Zang (2000) Vaccine 1051-1058). The cross-neutralizing, activity of cross-reacting antisera has been assessed in the few instances where the HPV stocks are available and infectivity assays have been developed. In vitro infectivity assays for HPV-11, -16, -18 have been reported (Smith et al., 1995 J. Invest. Dermatol. 105: 1-7, White et al., 1998 J. Virol. 72: 959-964, White et. al., 17th international Papillomavirus Conference, 1999). Additionally, assays for HPV-31 and -45 have been recently developed (S. Wilson, unreported results). Results with these assays have indicated that strong cross-reactivity is indicative of cross-neutralizing activity (White, et al., 1998 J. of Virol. 72: 959-964, White et. al., 17th International Papillomavirus Conference, 1999, Wilson, et al., unpublished results). In each case, however, the cross-neutralizing titer has always been significantly lower (10-100 fold) than the reactivity against the homologous type. The level of antibody that will be needed to provide protection against HPV infection is not known. However, it is a widely held belief that higher antibody titers will provide greater levels of protection. Thus, the current restriction is that broad-based coverage against a variety of HPV types will require the inclusion of multiple VLP types. Each additional VLP type represents production and purification challenges as well as increases the complexity and cost of the vaccine. Therefore, it would be advantageous to minimize the number of VLP types and yet produce a product capable of eliciting protective or therapeutic responses against a variety of HPV types.